


welcome to the family

by SylphEmblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M, gatrie's mother are father are Certainly There, gatrie's sisters are gremlins but in the way they'll tease Gatrie to no end, theyre the only ones which have names bc they're the only ones developed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylphEmblem/pseuds/SylphEmblem
Summary: Gatrie takes Shinon home for the week.--Fire Emblem Rarepair Week 2k17: Day 2Prompt: family





	welcome to the family

⠀  
⠀  
⠀Shinon had no family. At least, that's how he felt. His mother was dead, his father a drunkard; probably dead too. No siblings, no pets, the only "family" he knew was the Greil Mercenaries.  
⠀  
⠀Gatrie grew up far luckier than Shinon. He grew up with a mother and father, and two younger twin sisters, all of whom loved each other truly and deeply. Gatrie found his second family in the Greil Mercenaries.  
⠀  
⠀"You know, I've told my family about you." Gatrie said, sitting on a tree stump as he watched Shinon practice, clearly enjoying the view of Shinon's muscles.  
⠀  
⠀"I'm sure they already hate me." He retaliated, a loud 'thunk' coming from the arrow hitting the tree.  
⠀  
⠀"Actually, they want to meet you." He smiled, resting his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand.  
⠀  
⠀The sniper turned towards Gatrie, hands on his hips, a raised eyebrow on his face. "Run that by me again? Your family wants to meet a prick like me?"  
⠀  
⠀"Well, sure." He shrugged. "I mean, I would prefer if you didn't act like a giant asshole when you got there."  
⠀  
⠀"By the goddess..." Shinon rubbed his hands over his face, trying to comprehend what exactly Gatrie was dragging him into. "They're gonna be real disappointed to see who you're dating."  
⠀  
⠀Gatrie laughed and stood, walking towards the other and taking one of his hands, kissing the back of it. "I think they'll like you just fine."  
⠀  
⠀"I better be spoiled. I want a lot of homemade food."  
⠀  
⠀"You'll regret saying that when you get there."  
\--  
⠀They spoke to Ike about getting away for a week. It was a few months after the war against Daein, and Ike agreed to letting them go so long as they came back. He knew Gatrie would return, but Shinon... he was another story. Getting him to come back the first time /during/ the war was a mess in itself.  
⠀  
⠀Gatrie thanked him graciously, and he nudged Shinon enough to get a thank you out of him as well.  
⠀  
⠀"How do you plan on getting us there, exactly?" Shinon asked as he packed up his belongings, as if he was running away for the third time in his life.  
⠀  
⠀"It's about 2 days time away if we were to walk." Gatrie explained. "So I asked if we could use the horses and Ike said yes."  
⠀  
⠀"So it should take us..." he waved his hand, waiting for more information.  
⠀  
⠀"Probably about 9 hours?"  
⠀  
⠀Shinon let out a groan, much more dramatic than it needed to be.  
⠀  
⠀"They'll be expecting us in a day or two. Rest tonight, and then we'll be on the way tomorrow. I promise it'll all be worth it."  
⠀  
⠀"I'm holding you to it, Gatrie."  
\--  
⠀They were lucky to be traveling on a cool spring day. They left early in the morning, and Shinon could only rely on Gatrie not to get them lost.  
⠀  
⠀"I've done this plenty of times, you have no reason to worry!" He said with pride in his voice, looking entirely different without any hint of his armor on, or with any weapons with him. Shinon, of course, refused to leave his bow behind. Better to be safe, and he knew all too well what could happen if neither of them had a weapon on them.  
⠀  
⠀Shinon was mostly quiet through the travels, taking in the sights he didn't get to admire in his youth when he passed through, listening to Gatrie tell stories of his family. He decided as he listened that Gatrie's sisters will probably torture him more than Rolf does, and that his parents may be the only sane ones in the house.  
⠀  
⠀"I really think they're going to like you, Shinon." He said about halfway through the trip, looking at him fondly.  
⠀  
⠀"Yeah?" He asks, looking down at the reigns in his hands, looking at anywhere but Gatrie in his moment of self consciousness. "Hope they like self absorbed jerk offs."  
⠀  
⠀Gatrie laughed that perfect laugh of his and leaned over to kiss the side of Shinon's head, earning an annoyed sound from the other. "Only a few more hours till we get there."  
⠀  
⠀The few hours seemed to pass easy. It really was relaxing to be able to pass through roads and villages without having to be on constant alert of bandits, or fighting for your life.  
⠀  
⠀"The house is a bit tiny." Gatrie warned, getting off of his horse the closer they got to it. "We'll probably be sharing a bed."  
⠀  
⠀"Since when have I cared about sharing a bed?" Shinon snorted, shaking his head and dismounting as well.  
⠀  
⠀It took all of five seconds for Gatrie's sisters to notice he was home.  
⠀  
⠀"Gatrie's back!" They called in unison, pushing the door open and bounding towards their older brother, knocking him to the ground and leaving Shinon to stand there hopelessly awkward.  
⠀  
⠀Gatrie laughed, wrapping his arms around the two. "Keila, Silfa!" He smiled, sitting up. "I should have known you two would be waiting for me."  
⠀  
⠀"Duh!" Keila said, sitting back. "You haven't been back in forever."  
⠀  
⠀"We've been waiting all day." The other said. "You got home earlier than we anticipated."  
⠀  
⠀"I tried." Gatrie brushed off his shirt, noting the both of them looking towards Shinon, looking him up and down and then giving each other a smirk. "All right, you gremlins, get the looks off your faces. Don't make him uncomfortable in the first five minutes."  
⠀  
⠀Keila giggled, and Silfa just rose an eyebrow, still wearing that smirk that apparently ran in the family.  
⠀  
⠀"I mean it. Can you put the horses away, please? It looks like Shinon already took everything off of them."  
⠀  
⠀"Sure." They both nodded and stood, giving Shinon a cheeky grin and a wave before walking off.  
⠀  
⠀"I'm not going to have the energy to deal with this for a week." Shinon mumbled, picking up his bag of belongings.  
⠀  
⠀"You'll be fine. My parents are a lot calmer than that." Gatrie picked up his bag as well.  
⠀  
⠀"You better hope you're not just saying that." He sighed, allowing himself to be pulled towards the house by Gatrie.  
⠀  
⠀"Mom?" He asked, opening up the door to see an older woman placing a pie on the table top.  
⠀  
⠀She gasped and turned, a smiling appearing on her face. "Gatrie!" She walked over, pulling him down into a hug. "My sunshine, its been too long! Are you hurt? Are you hungry? You must be exhausted from your trip! I'll have dinner soon and-"  
⠀  
⠀"Relax, mom." smiled, taking her hands. "Don't worry about all that right now. Where is Dad?"  
⠀  
⠀"Resting. You know how he is... he'll be awake for dinner, however."  
⠀  
⠀Gatrie nodded, glancing towards Shinon who was admiring the house. Or he was trying not to appear awkward. Or both. Was he inching towards the door?  
⠀  
⠀"Shinon." The blond said, causing him to jump slightly. "Come here?"  
⠀  
⠀He let out a small sigh through his nose, walking over.  
⠀  
⠀"Ah, so you're the one Gatrie hasn't stopped talking about in his letters!" His mother smiled again. "Good taste."  
⠀  
⠀"Don't." Gatrie mumbled, cheeks heating.  
⠀  
⠀Shinon managed a small grin. "Didn't know he talked about me that much." He stuck out his hand. "Shinon."  
⠀  
⠀His mother waved away Shinon's hand, and pulled him into a hug as well. Normally, Shinon would have pulled away, not a big fan of physical contact, but this... he couldn't do that to his mother. Besides that, it felt different; it was full of nothing but love and joy, happiness and caring. Shinon felt himself embracing her in return, wanting every second of it to last.  
⠀  
⠀"Welcome to the family." He heard her say, and his heart fluttered.  
\--⠀  
⠀That night over dinner, Shinon and Gatrie told stories upon stories of their time in the mercenaries, the sisters- who Shinon learned were 20- enthralled in every second. Gatrie's mother would respond with an embarrassing story about Gatrie, while his father mostly seemed to stay quiet, just content in listening to everything.  
⠀  
⠀"Now you boys go and rest up." His mother said, shooing them off. "I'll have the girls do the dishes tonight."  
⠀  
⠀"What?" Silfa asked.  
⠀  
⠀"Nooooo." Keila complained.  
⠀  
⠀Gatrie snickered, pulling Shinon away to the room they would be living in for the week.  
⠀  
⠀Shinon flopped onto the bed, letting out a heavy sigh. "That's enough family interaction."  
⠀  
⠀Gatrie smiled and shook his head, going to sit on the end of the bed and rub Shinon's back. "You'll get used to 'em. You looked like you were enjoying yourself."  
⠀  
⠀"I was." He admitted, turning onto his back. "The only family I have are the mercs, and that... doesn't feel the same as this." He said slowly. "Sure, Rolf is as annoying as a brother, and maybe Titania acts like a mother, and Mist is like a younger sister, but this... there's something different."  
⠀  
⠀Gatrie smiled softly, taking his hand. "I can't tell you what it is, but I can tell that you like it. You didn't even pull away from my mom when she hugged you."  
⠀  
⠀"Well, my mom never hugged me." He mumbled, glancing away. "It felt... good, or something. To have a mothers love. Even if she's not my mother."  
⠀  
⠀Gatrie rubbed his thumb over Shinon's hand, still smiling. "She'll adopt you in a second, don't let her hear you say that."  
⠀  
⠀The redhead sighed and sat up, leaning his head on the others shoulder. "I didn't know family could be so nice."  
⠀  
⠀"Like my mom said before; welcome to the family." He kissed the back of Shinon's hand. "You're going to have a hell of a time."  
⠀

**Author's Note:**

> I winged a lot of this fic tbh
> 
> I just want Shinon to have a family since he clearly Did Not have a good family life ok let him be happy
> 
> Tumblr: sylphofhope


End file.
